The Black Cauldron (Arren Version)
Happy Valentine’s Day, Bubbles8218 and 761954, ya lovebirds! ^_^ Cast *Taran: Arren (Tales from Earthsea; He can trade his old slingshot for the Black Cauldron to the Sanderson Sisters instead of the Sword) **Extras with Arren: Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke), Asbel (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind), Pazu (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Howl Jenkins (Howl’s Moving Castle), Sosuke, Ponyo (Ponyo), and Haku (Spirited Away) *Eilonwy: Therru (Tales from Earthsea) **Extras with Therru/Eilonwy's Bauble: San (Princess Mononoke), Nausicaä, Teto (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind), Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Sophie Hatter, Calcifer (Howl’s Moving Castle), and Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away) *Fflewddur Fflam: Mike Wazowski and Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Gurgi: Crash, Tawna, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot; Tiny can sacrifice himself to stop the Cauldron-Born in the end) **Extra companions: Kiki, Tombo, Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service; These three live with Arren's group), Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, April O’Neil, Splinter, Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012); They're part of the Prydain Knights), Chiro, Jinmay, Antauri, Gibson, Otto, Sparx, Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go; Same with TMNT group), Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Lea, Hayner, Pence, and Olette (Kingdom Hearts 3; Same with the TMNT group) *The Horned King: Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go) *Extras with the Skeleton King: Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)), Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas, Xemnas, and Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts 3) *The Creeper: Mandarin (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go), Bebop, and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) **'The only villains who live, but go to jail in the end, are Bebop and Rocksteady' *King Eidilleg of the Fairies: Pikachu (Pokemon; He can talk) *The Fairies: Various Pokemon *Doli: Meowth (Pokemon) *Hen Wen: Babe *Dallben: Master Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts 3) **Extra with Eraqus: Erica (Pokemon) *The Witches: Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) *The Horned King's Men: Stays the same *The Cauldron-Born: Stays the same *The Gwythaints: Stays the same Musical numbers #Out There (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Arren) (Plays when Arren’s group dream of being heroes out there in Prydain after getting caught by Eraqus and Erica daydreaming when they were supposed to feed Babe) #That's the Life for Me (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Crash’s group) (Plays when they expressed their dreams of being rich to Arren’s group after the apple theft) #Hellfire (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Skeleton King and Shredder) (Plays when the two villains become obsessed with finding the Black Cauldron and marrying Therru respectively, and even finding the heroes when they learn that they've escaped the castle) #Therru’s Song (From “Tales from Earthsea”) (Performed by Therru) (Plays when Therru reminisces how her parents died protecting her when she was little from the Skeleton King’s men) #That's the Life for Me Reprise (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Crash’s group) (Plays when they agree to team up with Arren’s team to find Babe) #God Help the Outcasts (From “The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Sora’s group, particurally Kairi) (Plays when Sora’s group decide to help Arren’s team find the Black Cauldron and prove they are more than just outcasts) #The Marshes of Morva (Parody of "The Court of Miracles" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by the Sanderson Sisters and crows) (Plays when they attempt to hang Sora and Crash’s groups, Mike, and Sulley and marry Crunch, Riku, and Lea as punishment for accidentally releasing the frogs they collected) #We're Family (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Arren’s team) (Plays when Arren’s team express their caring side to Arren to cheer him up for trading his slingshot for the Black Cauldron and how far they've accomplished) #The Knights of Prydain (Parody of "The Bells of Notre Dame Reprise" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Arren’s team) (Plays at the finale after Arren and his team are named official Hylian Knights and the couples in the team get married) #Someday (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by All-4-One) (First song at the end credits) #God Help the Outcasts End Credits Version (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Bette Midler) (Second song at the end credits) #Don’t Think Twice (From "Kingdom Hearts 3”) (Performed by Hikaru Utada) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters *Chapter 1: Opening/Arren the Pig Keeper's Life *Chapter 2: Babe’s Vision/Shredder and the Skeleton King’s Group's Plot *Chapter 3: Meeting Crash’s Group/Babe and April Captured *Chapter 4: Sneaking in to Save Babe and April/Babe’s Escape and Arren’s Group's Capture *Chapter 5: Meeting Therru and Sora’s Groups, Mike, and Sulley/Escape from the Castle *Chapter 6: Shredder and the Skeleton King’s Group's Orders/Reunion with Crash’s Group and Therru and Splinter’s Origin Reveal *Chapter 7: Following Babe’s Tracks/In the Pokemon Realm *Chapter 8: God Help the Outcasts/Going to the Marshes of Morva (Arren Version) *Chapter 9: Meeting the Sanderson Sisters/Trading Arren’s Slingshot for the Black Cauldron *Chapter 10: Team Prydain, Except Crash’s Group, Captured/The Cauldron-Born Awakens *Chapter 11: Tiny’s Heroic Sacrifice/Final Battle Part 1 *Chapter 12: Trading the Black Cauldron for Tiny’s Life/Final Battle Part 2 and Destruction of the Black Cauldron *Chapter 13: Officially Knights of Prydain/Ending (Arren Version) *Alternate Prayer to Hylia Song: Someday (Alternate Prayer Song) (Arren Version) *For gallery: The Black Cauldron (Arren Version) Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies